1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knives, and more particularly, to knives providing interchangeable blade portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, knives with interchangeable blades provide a pair of handle elements which sandwich a knife blade and are secured together by a plurality of cylindrical studs and bolts or the like. These knives are subject to loosening and frequently the blade wedges the handle elements apart rendering the knife useless for accurate cutting.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,131 issued to P. T. Champlin on Apr. 9, 1935 discloses a knife including a pair of handle members joined about the tang of a blade by a threaded bolt and stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,481 issued to C. J. Huff on Apr. 19, 1949 teaches a knife having two separate handle members which is held together around the tag of a knife blade. The knife blade is also engaged by a post element provided by one of the handles to permit longitudinal movement of the blade.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a knife with an interchangeable blade which includes a unitary handle which will not be wedged apart.